Lynn Loud
Jessica DiCicco Agnieszka Fajlhauer Shira Mandlovich Daniela Reidies Giada Bonanomi Monserrat Mendoza Ana Romano Marie Facundo Yeon-Wu Kim Elona Paja Dorothea Norling Iris Mealor Olsen Agnes Fasting Adrienn Pekár (episode 1-12) Janka Solecki (episode 13 dan seterusnya) Nataša Popović Vitória Crispim Sandra de Castro Natalia Frankova Lana Blaće Luma Sabri Heljä Heikkinen Nirayu Zuhdi Sani Oktania Unice Grace Dalisay Pinelópi Skalkótou}} |inspirasi = Salah satu dari lima saudara perempuan Chris Savinohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-5ev5acJBU |nama lengkap = Lynn L. Loud, Jr.Membuat Masalah (lihat gambar ini)Overnight Success/Transkrip: (Ayah) "AH! Lynn Junior!" |usia = 13http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163126/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lynn/ |pekerjaan = Murid sekolah menengah Pengasuh bayi |keluarga = |hewan = Charles (anjing) Cliff (kucing) Geo (hamster) Walt (burung kenari) Watterson (anjing, sementara) Goldie (ikan mas mendiang) |teman = |musuh = Exterminator Tetherby Manajer Park Ranger The Hazeltucky Hockers Hank Hawk Michelle dan Doug Walikota Davis |suka = |tidak suka = |kekuatan = |alias = |tujuan = Menjadi atlet Olimpiade |rumah = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |senjata = Bola olahraga |tanda tangan = center|120px}} Lynn L. Loud, Jr. adalah karakter utama di The Loud House. Biografi Pada usia 13 tahun, Lynn adalah anak tertua kelima dari keluarga Loud, dan yang termuda dari lima kakak perempuan Lincoln. Dia dinamai berdasarkan ayahnya. Lynn bersekolah di Royal Woods Middle School. Dia memiliki kebiasaan mengubah segalanya menjadi kompetisi. Dalam episode "Middle Men", Lynn mengaku bahwa dia memiliki waktu yang menyedihkan, jika tidak menyedihkan, di tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah, menggambarkannya sebagai "kisah horor nyata". Saat itu, dia lebih berhati lembut, lembut dan sensitif, tetapi dia dipermalukan dan dipilih berulang kali oleh teman-temannya di sekolah. Karena itu, ia bertindak lebih agresif dan tangguh terhadap orang lain. Meskipun itu mencegahnya untuk tidak lagi diintimidasi, itu hanya menyebabkannya menjadi lebih keras dan kuat selama bertahun-tahun. Meskipun demikian, dia masih peduli dan dia hanya tidak ingin kakaknya atau Clyde menderita seperti dia. Kepribadian thumb|left|200px|Lynn memamerkan sisi kompetitifnya. Lynn atletis dan kompetitif. Dia suka bermain olahraga dan menikmati perkelahian dengan saudara-saudaranya. Dia menikmati bermain setiap olahraga yang ada, termasuk sepak bola Amerika, sepak bola, hoki, bola basket, dan bisbol. Dia juga terampil dalam berbagai bentuk seni bela diri, seperti kickboxing, gulat Meksiko (atau Lucha libre), dan parkour. Seperti yang terlihat dalam episode "Undie Pressure", Lynn cenderung mengubah segalanya menjadi kompetisi - saudara-saudaranya menganggap ini sebagai kebiasaannya yang paling menyebalkan. Dia juga terbukti sangat kompetitif, dan berusaha untuk menjadi "nomor satu" di setiap pertandingan yang dia mainkan, bahkan ketika menang tidak terlibat. Setelah Lola, Lori, dan Luna, dia adalah saudara Loud yang paling mudah marah dan paling rentan terhadap konfrontasi fisik. Terlepas dari sikap tomboynya, dia tidak menunjukkan rasa malu dalam menggunakan mata anak anjing untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, seperti tidur di kamar Lincoln di episode "Pelanggar Batas Ruang". Dalam episode "Selalu Ikut Campur", dia menjadi bersemangat seperti saudara perempuannya setelah mengetahui tentang situasi romantis Lincoln. Lynn sangat percaya takhayul dan membuat asumsi yang tidak masuk akal, karena dalam episode "Sleuth or Consequences", di mana ia memberi tahu Lincoln bahwa ia tidak pernah "mengebom toilet" sebelum pertandingan besar sepatu roda karena itu nasib buruk. Ini juga menonjol dalam episode "Intern for the Worse", di mana dia tidak mengizinkan rekan satu timnya, Margo, untuk menggunakan kamar mandi, karena kepercayaan yang sama. Dalam episode "Cover Girls", dia memberitahu Lincoln untuk menutupi saat dia berada di kandang pemukul untuk memukul bola untuk menghindari pembersihan musim semi, dan dia berkata jika dia tidak memukul bola pertama, dia akan memiliki nasib buruk di seluruh musim bisbol. Ini ditampilkan lagi di episode "No Such Luck", di mana dia ditampilkan untuk melakukan ritual keberuntungan, dan secara tidak adil percaya Lincoln adalah nasib buruk ketika dia datang ke permainannya dan dia kalah, merusak rentetan kemenangannya. Lynn juga sangat tidak dewasa, seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam episode "Cereal Offender" ketika dia mengendarai gerobak di toko kelontong dan menghancurkan beberapa lorong. Contoh lain dari ketidakdewasaannya ditampilkan dalam episode "Dongeng tentang Dua Meja", di mana ia berpartisipasi dalam pertarungan makanan dengan saudara-saudaranya. Bagian lain dari ketidakdewasaan ini adalah sportifitasnya yang buruk. Ketika dia kalah, dia mulai membuat amarah, dan jika dia menang, dia mulai menertawakan orang lain, sampai seseorang membuatnya sadar dia menyakiti perasaan mereka. Lynn tidak tepat di atas menggunakan metode curang untuk menang. Dalam episode "Pelanggar Batas Ruang", dia melengkapi serangan gulat Lincoln saat memasuki kamarnya, bahkan jika itu dianggap curang. Contoh lain terjadi dalam episode "Lynner Takes All", ketika dia menipu Lincoln agar memberikan jawaban yang salah selama permainan trivia. Meskipun dalam episode "Net Gains", dia mungkin akhirnya belajar sportif sejati ketika dia dimasukkan ke dalam tim bola basket buruk bernama Turkey Jerkies dan karena dia begitu dibutakan oleh memenangkan kejuaraan, dia lupa alasan sebenarnya mengapa mereka bermain basket: untuk memiliki menyenangkan. Dia bahkan menerima kehilangan dirinya dan tim dengan bangga pada akhirnya. Dalam episode "Sitting Bull", terungkap bahwa sikap agresifnya menyebabkan dia menganiaya anak-anak yang dia pengasuh, yang menyebabkan orang tua mereka memecat kakak perempuannya. Setelah dia ditempatkan untuk mengasuh anak kembar lima Fox, metodenya terbukti efektif ketika digunakan pada anak-anak kasar. Karena ditunjukkan dalam episode "Middle Men" bahwa ia telah tumbuh menjadi lebih tegas dan kompetitif karena ketakutan dan depresi di kelas 6, mungkin saja ia benar-benar tidak aman tentang dirinya sendiri dan menyembunyikannya dengan bertindak agresif. Deskripsi Nick Penampilan Lynn memiliki rambut cokelat tebal yang ditarik ke belakang menjadi ekor kuda pendek tinggi. Dia mengenakan jersey merah dan putih dengan tanda "1" merah di atasnya, celana pendek track merah-putih, dan cleat hitam dengan kaus kaki setinggi lutut putih. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Lincoln dan memiliki bintik-bintik di pipinya. Terlepas dari usianya, penampilannya membuatnya tampak seperti pra-remaja, bukan remaja. Seperti kebanyakan saudaranya, ia memiliki kelopak mata ungu-abu-abu. Pakaian malamnya terdiri dari tank top putih, celana pendek merah, dan kaus kaki setinggi pergelangan kaki. Dalam beberapa contoh, ia ditampilkan mengenakan baju tidur yang terlihat seperti jersey biasa, dengan kaus kaki bukan pakaian tidur yang biasa. Pakaian malamnya juga terdiri dari kemeja olahraga putih dan merah dengan 5 di atasnya dan celana pendek merah. Pakaian renangnya adalah kemeja selancar merah-putih dengan celana renang yang serasi. Versi Alternatif dan Alter-ego Boy Lynn Loud thumb|left Dalam episode "One of the Boys", versi laki-laki dari Lynn muncul di alam semesta alternatif di mana Lincoln memiliki saudara laki-laki dan bukan saudara perempuan. Berbeda dengan yang lain, ia memiliki nama yang sama dengan versi wanitanya dan hampir sama dengan Girl Lynn. Di sini, ia berbagi kamar yang sama dengan Lars dan Lincoln. Satu-satunya hal yang berbeda tentang dia adalah gaya rambutnya. Namun, Boy Lynn terbukti lebih kasar terhadap Lincoln daripada Girl Lynn, meninju dia tanpa alasan, dan bermain terus dengan waktu menonton Lincoln digunakan untuk melakukan perjalanan ke alam semesta alternatif. Di alam semesta alternatif lain di mana Lincoln adalah perempuan, ia terbukti peduli dan melindungi, seperti perempuan Lynn. Boy Lynn akhirnya menjadi produk dari imajinasi Lincoln karena seluruh petualangan adalah mimpi, meskipun Lincoln menyatakan bahwa Girl Lynn agak bertindak sama seperti Guy Lynn. Strong Suit thumb|165px|Lynn menafsirkan Strong Suit. Dalam komik mini Deuces Wild!, Lynn mengartikan pahlawan super wanita yang disebut Strong Suit, yang juga merupakan salah satu pendamping Ace Savvy. Dia memiliki kekuatan super. Dalam komik tersebut, dia dipanggil oleh Savvy (diperankan oleh Lincoln) bersama dengan sisa deck Savvy (diperankan oleh sisa saudara perempuannya) untuk membantunya dan One-Eyed Jack (diperankan oleh Clyde) untuk mengalahkan monster gas. Setelah mereka mengalahkannya, mereka bersiap untuk bertarung melawan monster sampah. Bailey thumb|Bailey Bailey adalah salah satu dari saudara perempuan kelinci, dan versi kelinci dari Lynn yang sporty seperti Lynn, bersama dengan Bertha. Trivia *Namanya memiliki perbedaan sebagai berikut dari saudara kandungnya: **Satu-satunya nama untuk memiliki satu suku kata, bukan dua. **Satu-satunya nama yang tidak mengandung huruf vokal. *Lynn dinamai dari salah satu dari lima saudara perempuan Chris Savino. *Desain asli Lynn menunjukkan rambut cokelat muda, celana pendek biru, kaus kaki berbeda, dan gigi yang hilang. *Dia kidal, seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam episode "The Crying Dame", "No Such Luck", dan "Homespun". *Dalam episode "Overnight Success", Ayah memanggilnya "Lynn Jr.", yang mengungkapkan bahwa ia dinamai menurut anggota keluarga Loud lain yang bernama Lynn. **Dengan membingungkan, Nyonya Loud memanggil kedua Lynn dengan nama yang sama. *Ditampilkan di episode "Pelanggar Batas Ruang" bahwa dia mendengkur dan ngiler pada saat yang sama saat dia tidur. *Kekuatan super Lynn yang ideal adalah mampu terbang untuk mendapatkan pukulan bantingan yang lebih mengesankan. *Dalam episode "Butterfly Effect", terungkap bahwa Lynn membutuhkan nilai bagus untuk tetap di tim olahraganya, jadi Lisa mengajari dia untuk memberikan nilai bagusnya. *Lynn, bersama dengan Luna, memiliki lebih dari satu trofi: dua menurut episode "Membuat Masalah", dan yang ketiga menurut episode "Hand-Me-Downer". *Dia adalah satu-satunya saudara kandung yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan lawan jenisnya di episode "One of the Boys". *Lynn memiliki bentuk kepala yang mirip dengan kakak perempuannya. **Namun, hidungnya bulat seperti hidung Lincoln, bukan runcing. *Namanya berarti "Dilecehkan Ruddy". *Terungkap dalam episode "Brawl in the Family" bahwa dia membencinya ketika Lisa meludah ketika dia berbicara. *Terungkap dalam episode "Lock 'n' Loud" bahwa pakaian utamanya digunakan untuk sepatu roda. *Dalam episode "Future Tense", terungkap bahwa Lynn jago dalam matematika, meskipun dipaksakan oleh orang tuanya. Namun, dalam episode "Selalu Ikut Campur", Lisa mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki 'ruang ampled', yang berarti dia tidak sepintar itu. *Terungkap bahwa ia memiliki garis rambut puncak janda di episode "Linc or Swim". *Menurut episode 20 dari Nick Animation Podcast, film favorit Lynn adalah .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtauVVmQLQY&t=17m41s *Menurut Lynn dalam episode "Cheater by the Dozen", Lori pernah memukulinya dengan sepotong roti setelah dia dengan salah mengklaim bahwa tidak ada lagi roti di rumah. *Fakta alih suara: **Aktris pengisi suara Lynn, Jessica DiCicco, juga mengisi suara Lucy. ***Lynn dan Lucy juga berbagi aktris suara yang sama di alih suara Spanyol dari serial tersebut, seperti adik perempuan mereka, Lana dan Lola. ***Dia juga mengisi suara rekan-rekan pria mereka dari episode "One of the Boys". ****Di alih suara Amerika Latin, mereka diisi suaranya oleh dua aktris dengan nama keluarga yang sama, tetapi tidak terkait. **Nama Polandia-nya adalah Helena (Helen), dengan julukan "Hela". **Pengalih suara Polandia Lynn, Agnieszka Fajlhauer, juga mengisi suara Tabby dan Zach dalam episode "Overnight Success". **Nama Finlandia-nya adalah Linda. **Pengalih suara Jerman Lynn, Daniela Reidies, juga mengisi suara Leni. **Pengalih suara Rusia Lynn, Natalia Frankova, juga mengisi suara Luna, Luan, Liam, Tabby, dan Ronnie Anne. **Pengalih suara Filipina Lynn, Unice Grace Dalisay, juga mengisi suara Ruth dan Agnes Johnson. **Pengalih suara Indonesia Lynn, Sani Oktania, juga mengisi suara Luna. **Pengalih suara Yunani Lynn, Pinelópi Skalkótou, juga mengisi suara Lana. **Pengalih suara Prancis Lynn, Marie Facundo, juga mengisi suara Liam. *Dalam episode "L is for Love", terungkap bahwa Lynn naksir anak laki-laki bernama Francisco. *Menurut Tanya Jawab Lynn: **Dia kalah perang jempol untuk Lily, dan tidak ingin orang lain tahu. **Satu tempat yang ingin dikunjungi Lynn adalah . **Hewan peliharaan mengesalkan terbesarnya adalah aturan dalam bisbol, yang memungkinkan tim memiliki satu pemain, yang dikenal sebagai pemukul yang ditunjuk, untuk melakukan pemukul menggantikan pitcher. *Terungkap dalam episode "Pipe Dreams" bahwa dia selalu agresif dengan gulungan kertas toilet. *Dia adalah satu-satunya anak Loud yang bersekolah tanpa saudara-saudaranya. Klip Queen of The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon UK de:Lynn Loud en:Lynn Loud es:Lynn Loud fr:Lynn Loud he:לין רעש הבת it:Lynn ja:リン ラウド ms:Lynn Loud pl:Helena Harmidomska pt-br:Lynn Loud ru:Линн Лауд tl:Lynn Loud zh:立因 Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Perempuan Kategori:Remaja Kategori:Karakter Utama Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Keluarga Loud Kategori:Murid sekolah menengah